mi corazon para ti nunca cambiara
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: si alguien te gusta y no se lo puedes decir no es normal que la mejor amiga de tu amor secreto te ayude mediante un conjuro que te cambiara...incluso tu cuerpo
1. conociendo a nuevos amigos

**holaaa este es mi primer fic por lo que estoy nerviosa n.n pero tratare de calmarme.**

**Y logico hare un FubuHaru(amo esta pareja *-*) con mis dos oc`s y ahora va el disclaimer**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...si fuera asi Endou se casaria con Aki y Fubuki con Haruna**

* * *

Era un dìa soleado para los chicos de inazuma, que por supuesto, estaban de vacaciones habia un chico peli-plata distraido sentado bajo un arbol mientras veia a una chica peliazul con vestido verde largo jugar por todo el jardin donde se encontraban el queria declararsele a Otonashi Haruna y decir lo que siente por ella pero siempre que esta con ella se pone muy nervioso. En ese momento suena el celular de Haruna:

Haruna:alfin!*empieza a leer el mensaje*

Aki:de quien es Haruna-chan?*voz inocente*

Haruna:es de una amiga que conoci...ahora esta en otro pais y viene para aca

Aki:oh ya veo

Haruna:como vendra esta tarde le dije a mis padres que iria a buscarla en el departamento

Aki:te puedo acompañar?

Haruna:claro! y quisiera que Fubuki-kun tambien!*gritando para que este lo oyera*

Fubuki:eh? yo?

Haruna:si! no te preocupes ella es como mi hermana si te llevas bien conmigo tambien con ella ^^

en el aereopuerto...

Haruna:aah ya se esta tardando

Aki:crees que vendra sola?

Haruna:..naaah vendra con un "amigo" que secretamente le gusta

Aki:jeje me recuerda a cierta personita*mirando a Fubuki*

A lo lejos deivisan una chica de la edad de Haruna de pelo rosa claro largo hasta la cintura,ojos rosa oscuro(muy oscuro), una falda jean con lineas rosas, una blusa manga-larga rosa claro con estrellas negras y unas botas lado de ella un chico Rubio de ojos azules, con una chaqueta negra y debajo una camiseta azul con una estrella blanca dibujada, pantalones negros y se acercaron a Haruna:

Flora:Haru-chan!*la abrasa*

Haruna:Flora-chan!*corresponde al abrazo*veo que vienes acompañada*sonrisa picara*

Flora:jejeje*sonrojada*si...Angel por favor saluda..

Angel:h..hola*sonrojado de la verguenza*

Haruna:ellos son Subuki Shiro y Aki Kino vamos chicos saluden

Aki:mucho gusto ^^

Fubuki:mucho gusto...

Flora:*pensando*_ese chico actua algo extraño_

al camino...

Aki:bueno en donde se quedaran?

Flora:quiero quedarme donde Fubuki-kun*voz inocente*

Fubuki/Haruna:quee?

Flora:Fubuki debe tener un cuarto vacio si no dormire en un mueble aparte creo que hablare "seriamente" con el tranquila Haruna-chan sabes que no soy tan mala

Haruna:bueno tu ganas en cambio Angel-kun se quedara conmigo...

Flora:trato hecho pero no le hagas nada malo...

* * *

**lo see D: me quedo algo corto pero les prometo que cambiara ^^ y tranquilos a flora-chan no le interesa Fubuki solo hara un casito pendiente con sus guardianas y el**

**si lo que escribi fue tan malo por favor diganmelo esque aveces no soy buena diciendo fanfics**

**shane!^^**


	2. transformacion y inicio de un plan

**holaaa iva a hacer el proximo cap el lunes pero me desespere xD**

**Yafra:siempre te desesperas -_-**

**Yo:oye!**

**Yafra:ya niña empieza!**

**Yo:ok U.U**

**y para aclarar cosas:**

**letras en cursiva son pensamientos**

**letras en mayuscula gritos**

**letras en negrita descripcion**

**parentesis en letra es fubuki transformado xD**

**bueno a empezar el fanfic!**

**disclaimer:Inazuma eleven todavia no me pertenece...si fuera a si secuestraria a hiroto y lo compartiria con mis primas yafra y sonia :3**

En la casa de Fubuki...

Flora:wow tu casa es muy bonita!

Fubuki:eh...gracias^^

Flora:y...sabes...quiero preguntarte algo...

Fubuki:eh...dime*nervioso*

Flora:que sientes por Haruna-chan?

Fubuki:EEEHH?*nervioso y sonrojado a mas no poder* O/O p-pues...me gusta mucho Haruna-chan

Flora:wiiiiiiiii!*contenta*entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas pero...porque no se lo dices?

Fubuki:porque...no se siempre me pongo nervioso y tengo que hacer una que otra excusa...

Flora:y...que tal si ella se da cuenta primero?

Fubuki:y como?

Flora:vez mi medallon color rosa?(N/A:perdon esque me gusta ese color *w*)*señalandole el medallon del collar*

Fubuki:ehh...si

Flora:solo mira*aprieta en medallon y apareces 4 pequeñas criaturas mediante signos del zodiaco*

Las 4 criaturitas:hola!^^

Fubuki:AAAAAAAAH QUE SON ESAS COSAS!

Nelly:no somos cosas! -_-#***nelly es una guardiana tipo virgo, pelo rubio dorado liso, ojos verdes, lleva un vestido blanco con mangas transparentes, zapatillas blancas y una corona de rosas blancas***

Chibi, Capri y Leo-chan:somos chibi guardianes ^^***chibi es una guardiana tipo capricornio, una blusa muy corta color marron, una falda corta del mismo color, una cola rosada en forma de delfin, los pies en forma de patas de cabra, y tiene la misma apariencia de FLora. Capri es un guardian capricornio; usa casi la misma ropa que chibi pero mas larga, tiene el pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Y Leo-chan es una guardiana leo(logico xD) con unna blusa blanca, unos pantalones blancos, cola, "patas"(manos y pies) y orejas de leon;tiene el pelo marron claro y ojos verdes***

Fubuki:ya entendi O.O*traumado*

Flora:creo que este conjuro te ayudara...

Fubuki:espera...¿conjuro?

Leo-chan:si te convertiremos en un lobito cachorrito ^^

Capri:buena idea!

Fubuki:y como funcionara?

Flora:cuando Haruna se de cuenta de que tu le gustas volveras a la normalidad

Fubuki:Y QUE PASA SI NUNCA SE DA CUENTA!

Chibi:Flora-chan le dara pistas a Haruna-chan -_-

Nelly:listo?

Fubuki:creo..

Capri:bien quedate quieto o te dolera

Apaerce un brillo sobre fubuki y...¡se convierte en un cachoroo de lobo!(como de 6 meses)

Fubuki:(QUE DEMONIOS HAGO ASI!)

Flora:solo mis guardianes y yo podemos entenderte mientras tanto los demas no

Fubuki:ok... -_-#

Chibi:hasta mañana!

En la mañana...

Flora fue a ver a Haruna entonces se vistio de una chaqueta con capucha azul algo corta, unos jeans rotos y unos fue a la casa de Haruna quien abrio fue Angel vistiendo de una camiseta amarilla, unos jeans claros y unos tenis negros.

Flora:eh..hola angel-kun^^

Angel:h-hola Flora-chan^^ y ese perrito?*señalando al "perrito"

Flora:ah! se lo mando Fubuki a Haruna^^

Fubuki:(no se porque acrpte que me ayude)

Haruna:hola Flora-chan! ah! que lindo cachorrito!*carga a Fubuki*

Fubuki:(ahora asi esta mejor ^^)

Flora:Fubuki se fue de nuevo...a...Hokkaido dijeron que lo necesitaban asi que te mando este perrito para que lo cuidaras

Haruna:bueno esta bien

Flora:y ahora ven te llevare a un lugar...

**hasta aqui el cap de hoy :D eske estoy cnsada -w-**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Sayonara!**


	3. una tarde en el rio

**hola holaaaa volvi! y antes ke nada le doy gracias a las gemelas kagamine por darme su idea pero solo pondre la segunda opcion(osea que duerman juntos) la primera sera algo similar y la tercera...pues vere que hago! ^^**

**ahora el disclaimer**

**inazuma eleven no me pertenece bla bla bla shalala shalala shalala xD**

* * *

Haruna:nee Flora-chan adonde me llevas¿?

Flora:no te acuerdas de este lugar?

Haruna:oh! el rio donde nos conocimos! pense que ya se habia secado

Angel:hiso lo contrario solo crecio mas

Flora:bueno y que tal si nos bañamos en el rio un rato?

Angel/Haruna:como si no tenemos trajes de baño

Flora:por eso traje uno de Angel y te compre uno a ti Haruna-chan ^^

Angel:pregunta:como conseguiste mi traje de baño?

Flora:facil te coji la copia de las llaves de tu habitacion y abri xD asi de facil

Angel:me sorprendes O.O

Flora:bien a bañarnos se ha dicho! pero antes vamos a buscar a Shirou

Haruna:Shirou?

Flora:asi se llama el lobito

Haruna:aaah el nombre de Fubuki

Mientras tanto...

Fubuki:*acostado debajo de un arbol*(por lo menos puedo descansar un rato ^^)*en eso le cae una nuez arriba*(oye!)*mirando hacia arriba y ve a Chibi*

Chibi:perdon!^^

Fubuki:(-_- que quieres?)

Chibi:pues...que te estan buscando

Fubuki:(eh?)

Chibi:SORDO QUE ANGEL HARUNA Y FLORA-CHAN TE ESTAN BUSCANDO!

Fubuki:(no me grites!)*se va directo adonde Haruna*

Haruna:oh pequeño Shirou!*lo carga*

Fubuki:( amo que me cargue ^^)

Flora:bien cada uno se va a un arbol grande y nos cambiamos

Harna/Angel:bien...*cada uno se va a sus esquinas a cambiarse y Fubuki sin saber sigue a Haruna por lo que llega cuando ella se esta desvistiendo*

Fubuki:(O/O no debo de ver esto...pero aun asi quiero *w*)(N/A:pervertido Fubuki! )

Haruna:*termina de ponerse su traje de baño(muy provocativo pues era algo apretado) y ve a Fubuki rojo como un tomate*

Fubuki:*rojito xD*(oh oh ojala no me jale la cola O.O)

Haruna:ven vamos pequeño! ^^

Fubuki:(uff estoy salvado por lo menos no se dio cuenta)

Haruna:al agua!*se tira al agua y Fubuki se queda en la orrilla*

2 minutos despues...

Angel:hey Flora-chan no vienes?*ve que Flora esta sentada en una de las rocas del rio junto con Fubuki*(N/A:O.O pero como si al principio estaba en la orilla!)(Fubuki:nade ^^)(N/A:ok U.U)

Flora:voy ahora!

Fubuki:(quisiera saber como tu, Haruna y Angel se conocieron aqui?)

Flora:facil me estaba bañando entonces Haruna se iva a ahogar de la nada aparecio Angel y me ayudo a salvarla

Fubuki:O.O oye...mejor no hablemos luego diran que estas loca por hablar con un lobo bebe de 6 meses

Y asi se pasaron bañandose en el rio(fubuki nadaba dificilmente) pero Haruna lo ayudaba hasta que ya tenian que irse

Flora:buenas noches!

Angel:buenas noches!

Haruna:buenas noches chicos ^^ Flora-chan encerio dormiras en la otra cama? recuerda que es algo incomoda

Flora:si si no hay problema

Fubuki:(uff que cansancio)

Haruna:ven Shirou si quieres sube^^

Fubuki:*inconsientemente se sube a la cama de Haruna*

Haruna:buenas noches pequeño Shirou*le besa la cabeza*

* * *

**y hasta aqui el fic de hoy! ^^**


	4. un dia antes del campamento

**Holaaa volvi despues de un largo tiempito ^^**

**esque ahora estoy en examenes y cada vez que trato de escribir el fic me mandan a apagar la pc, ke tengo ke estudiar y viceversa... D:**

**Disclaimer:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Flora:crees que lo debemos despertar?

Haruna:...talvez

Angel:quisas vamos y lo dejamos dudo que le de hambre cuando se despierte

Haruna:y si muere de hambre?

Flora:solo le avisaremos a algunos de los amigos tuyos no sera tanto

Fubuki:(...eh?)*abre los ojos pues este estaba durmiendo*

Haruna:oh! ya desperto!

Flora:bueno entonces no lo dejaremos solo vamos a llevarnoslo

Fubuki:(lle...llevarme?)

Flora:iremos a invitar a varios amigos de Haruna a un campamento...acamparemos en un bosque todos juntos ahora a llevarnos al perrito Haru-chan los honores*coje a Fubuki y se lo entrega a Haruna*

Haruna:con gusto ^^*lo carga*

Fubuki:(no soy un juguete! o rayos si tan solo pudiera hablar pero almenos con Flora, Angel y los guardianes si)(N/A:angel ya sabia que el "perrito" es Fubuki transformado)

Angel:bueno vamonos

Los chicos ya habian invitado a varias personas como por ejemplo a Kidou(opcionalmente), Aki, Endou, Midorikawa, Suzuno y Nagumo(aparecieron de la nada), Genda, Sakuma, entre otros hasta que solo falto uno(Hiroto):

Haruna:hola Hiro-kun^^

Hiroto:hola Haru-chan^/^

Haruna:oye quisieras ir a un campamento junto con nosotros?

Hiroto:me encantaria si me lo dijera una dama tan bonita como tu

Haruna:aa...gracias por el cumplido^/^

Fubuki:(pero que rayos se cree? Ò.Ò)*celoso y se pone a gruñir

Hiroto:y el perrito?

Haruna:ah! si este perrito me pidio Fubuki que lo cuidara pero fue por una carta...es algo raro...pero hago todo por un amigo

Fubuki:(solo...un amigo?)*deprimiendose y caminando directo a quien sabe que parte*

Haruna:eh...en donde esta el perrito?*mira a todos lados* OH DIOS PERDI EL PERRITO!

Fubuki:*escondido debajo de un arbol y cayendo en depresion*(solo soy su amigo...D:)

Capri:menudo hombre -_-#

Fubuki:(eh? tu que haces aqui?)

Nelly:mejor dicho que hacemos aqui

Fubuki:(-_- ya que quieren?)

Chibi:que tu novia...digo, tu "mejor amiga" te esta buscando

Fubuki:(todavia Haruna no es mi novia y porque me buscaria)

Los 4 guardianes:QUE NO VEZ QUE TE CONVERTIMOS EN UN CACHORRITO QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ELLA TIENE QUE CUIDAR!

Fubuki:(ya ya no me griten U.U)*dicho esto se fue a donde estaba Haruna...llorando?*(eh Haruna-chan esta llorando?)*se acerca a ella*

Haruna:eh?...pequeño Shirou!*lo carga y lo abraza*estaba preocupada...no vuelvas a asustarme asi!

Fubuki:(entonces lloraba por mi?)*se deja acariciar*

Haruna:pequeño mañana iremos al campamento^^ te gustara ir con nosotros pero ya tenemos que irnos esta anocheciendo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa...

Flora:_o que rayos estoy sola con Angel-kun y no se si decirle ya que me gusta_

Angel:eh..Flora-chan quiero decirte algo

Flora:ah...si que es?

Angel:desde pequeños te he mirado como mas que una amiga...tu me me gustas mucho...¿quieres ser mi novia?

Flora:eh...si...*se acerca a el y lo besa en los labios*

Haruna:chicos ya lleg-*ve a Angel y a Flora besandose y sonrie macabramente*vaya entonces en vez de hacer la cena cenaron ustedes solitos eh?

Flora/Angel:O/O*se separan*^^

Haruna:bueno tendre que hacer la cena yo -_-

* * *

**y hsta aqui el fic de hoy si les gusto dejen reviews ^^**

**Shane!**


	5. contando una leyenda

**Hola ^^ ahora llego on el quinto cap! tengo que aprovechar que no me han sacado(mañana tengo repaso y si no lo copio morire en los examenes)aparte no me daran la pc en dias de escuela y hasta que no estudie...asi que vere como me hago con los reviews, el fic, el otro fic y los mensajes^^y en este cap habran varios de mis oc`s(en especial los hermanos de Flora-chan)espero que les guste!n.n**

**Disclaimer:Inazuma Eleven bla bla bla -_-**

* * *

Al dia siguiente...

Flora:oh no no no no no!*re buscando*waaaaaaa en donde esta mi celular! T-T

Fubuki:(-_- y pense que el lloron era yo...)

Flashback...

_Fubuki:*acabandose de despertar*(aaww tuve un lindo sueño..^^)_

_Flora:ah si y cual fue?_

_Fubuki:(que me casaba...y era el mejor dia de mi vida)_

_Angel:y apuesto la novia era Haruna_

_Fubuki:(claro quien mas seria?)_

_Flora:Zyuka xD_

_Fubuki:(Z...Zyuka?...naaa no me gusta)_

_Angel:pero tu le gustas a ella_

_Chibi:es verdad aunque no me cae tan bien_

_Leo-chan:ami tampoco_

_Flora:bueno hay que empacar...o si no nos dejan_

_Capri:si y tenemos que darnos cuenta si dejamos a Fubuki porque si lo dejamos Haruna disfrutara toda su noche con Hiroto*sonrisa malvada y a la vez picara*_

_Fubuki:n...no digas eso! T-T_

_Nelly:no es para que te molestes asi_

_Flora:lo grabare...espera...¿en donde esta mi celular?_

Fin del Flashback...

Flora:no te rias perro callejero!

Fubuki:(en primera no soy perro soy lobo y en segunda tu fuiste la que me convertiste en un cachorrito de casi 7 meses)

Angel:ya dejen de pelear hay que despertar a Haruna

Al llegar al cuarto encontraron a Haruna durmiendo y tapandose de los rayos del sol; se veia muy linda aunque habia de admitir que su bata de seda era demasiado corta que le quedaba como una blusa;Fubuki se habia sonrojado al verla con una ropa de dormir tan corta que se le veia su ropa interior(tambien era transparente).

Fubuki:(oh...por...dios...)

Angel:que no habias dormido con ella?

Fubuki:(no, ella habia trancado la puerta asi que dormi debajo de tu cama)

Flora:xD

Angel:despierta Haruna-chan...*tocandola en la cara*

Haruna:mmmm dejenme tranquila...necesito dormir...

Flora:ah pues te dejamos sola y nos vamos al campamento nosotros

Haruna:...que...QUE! OH RAYOS SE ME OLVIDO QUE TENIA QUE ALISTARME! cuanto queda de tiempo antes de que se vaya el autobus?

Flora:falta 1 hora

Haruna: bien! me dara para bañarme, cambiarme y recojero lo que necesito

Al llegar a la estacion de autobus...

Sony:Hola!

Flora:Sony! tambien vinieron los demas?

Fuyuka:si estan entrando al autobus

Issa:pues vamonos

Al entrar al autobus todos estaban sentados en se sento al lado de Endou , Aki al lado de Ichinose(N/A:yo amo el endaki solo es que Aki se sento con Ichinose para poner celoso a Endou) Fubuki(aun siendo lobo) estuvo al lado de Haruna...claro con Kidou xD Angel junto con Flora ect..

* * *

Ya en el campamento...(era de noche)

Rina:kyaaa s eve tan linda esta cabaña!

Flora:sip...aqui dormiremos todos ^^

Daniel:y espero que cierta persona(N/A:el se refiere a Angel...es el hermano gemelo de Flora y es algo sobreprotector)no se acerque a MI hermanita

Angel:*nervioso*s-si ^^U

Fubuki:(ya quiero dormir)

Haruna:oigan que tal si contamos algo de miedo...

Anie:siiii!

Sony:y que sera?

Flora:la leyenda de la ciguapa...muahahahahahaha y tranquilos, la leyenda no es tan mala

Cuenta la leyenda que en Republica Dominicana(mi pais natal :D) en los montes hay mujeres hermosas, de tez morena(como la mia) teniendo su cabello tan largo que es casimente...*interrumpen el cuento*

Midorikawa:tan largo es su cabello?

Los demas:CALLATE MIDORIKAWA!

Midorikawa:ok ok U.U

Flora:bien sigo...ejem...teniendo su cabello tan largo que es casimente su vestimenta y tienen los pies colocados hacia atras;esas mujeres son llamadas ciguapas;unas son malevolas y seductoras mientras que las otras timidas y muy buenas. aun por sus diferencias buscan a los hombres que intentan descubrir su escondite ellas los enamoran mediante conjuros, y cuando llegan a estar embarazadas los matan;dicen que las ciguapas malevolas solo lo hacen por tener placer y las timidas por amor(por lo cual estas lloran al matar a su victimario) se encuentran en los campos de varios paises por los cuales que aqui tambien pero solo dicen que es solo una leyenda.

Los chicos:*con miedo*eso fue horrible!

Flora:bueno que esperaban?que fuera una historia linda?

Hiroto:si! U-U

Issa:y que tal si iniciamos la busqueda mañana?

Los demas:QUEEE?

Flora:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ahora a dormir

Todos:buenas noches!

* * *

**Hasta aqui el fic de hoy...la leyenda de la ciguapa es una leyenda de mi pais(republica dominicana)por la cual admiro mucho bueno dejen reviews y hasta el proximo cap!^^**


	6. Visiones y viaje

**volvi! se que ultimamente actualizo rapido(tengo presiones D:) pero aun asi me inspiro mucho ^^**

**en este cap vera que mis oc`s(mis amigos)tienen poderes diferentes incluso el mio...ah! si! y tambien veran que Haruna y Aki tambien los tendran...y otras sorpresitas mas ;)**

**Disclaimer:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

Por la noche todos dormian tranquilos...todos exepto Flora que tenia un sueño raro...pudo ver a una chica por lo menos de su edad y algo parecida a su madre(N/A:su madre tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos cafe) y a un chico parecido de 14 años, pelo castaño y ojos negros...pero no fue todo:pudo ver a dos bebes recien nacidos y tres niñas de 1, 2 y 3 años muy parecidas a sus hermanas y luego proceso todo:La chica rubia era su madre, el chico castaño era su padre y las tres niñas eran sus hermanas(Anie, Layla y Mitsuka) pero no fue todo;esos niños eran su hermano gemelo y ella;tuvo mas asombro y miedo pues su sueño era una vision del pasado...de SU pasado...luego escucho que sus padres(Mateo y Ruth)empezaron a hablar:

Ruth:ojala esto nunca hubiera pasado...te extrañare mucho

Mateo:yo tambien te extrañare...te prometo que volvere cuando todo se arregle

Ruth:*ojos sollozos*es malo que vuelvas a tu mundo por esa guerra...tengo miedo a que mueras o te olvides de mi

Mateo:*abraza a ruth*cuida muy bien a los niños...ellos tendran mi bendicion...y si me olvido de ti sere castigado severamente te lo prometo

Layla:te extrañaremos papa...

Mateo:cuiden muy bien a los mellizos y ellos se lo agradeceran

Los bebes:*llorando*

Mateo:*besando la frente de cada uno de los bebes*pronto volvere a verlos pequeños...los bendigo mucho...

Fin del sueño...

Flora desperto y solo pudo ver su cuarto vacio(bueno...no tan vacio su hermano dormia en la cama de al lado)

Flora:papa...*empieza a llorar*

Daniel:que pasa hermana?

Flora:tuve...tuve una vision...

Daniel:como asi?

Flora:¿te acuerdas que la ultima vez que preguntamos por nuestro padre mama nos habia dicho que se habia ido por razones serias? pues ella no mintio...nosotros tenemos poderes por herencia de nuestro padre...hubo una guerra en su dimension y tuvo que irse...pero antes nos dio una bendicion y...y dijo que volveria...quiero ir a su dimension para ver si esta vivo o muerto*llorando mas fuerte*

Daniel:hermana...mama nos dijo que tenemos prohibido ir

Flora:lo se pero tengo necesidad de ver a mi padre...quiero verlo y que vea cuanto crecimos...

Daniel:bien..iremos mañana pero duermete por favor...apenas son las 1:00 de la madrugada

Flora:gracias Daniel

Daniel:de nada Flora...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Haruna:*acariciando a Fubuki*pequeño vamos a pasear!

Fubuki:^^(siii paseare solo con Harunita!)

Suzuno/Hiroto:Haru-chan te podemos acompañar?

Fubuki:(aguafiestas! D:)

Flora:dense rapido luego les enseñare algo ^^

Daniel:*pensando*_todo por Flora-chan_

Fubuki/Kidou:(malditos Suzuno y Hiroto que dejen de acercarse a Haruna-chan)

Haruna:ya termine! bueno que me enseñaran?

Flora:mas bien que les enseñare...hermanas..

Anie/Layla/Mitsuka:dinos hermana

Flora:*se lo cuenta todo en el oido*

Anie:pero no crees que...desobederecemos a mama?

Flora:si lo se...pero por favor...

Haruna:yo les ayudare...

Aki:yo igual

Los demas(incluido Fubuki):eh?

Haruna:un dia antes descubri que tuve poderes y vi una vision de mi pasado...

_**La vision de Haruna:**_

_Se podian ver una mujer de pelo azul y ojos rojizos junto con un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos verdes:_

_Voz femenina:espero que nuestros hijos no sepan nada de esto..._

_Voz masculina:si...no quiero que se hagan daño ellos mismos con sus poderes por eso no debemos hacer que se le salga su energia interna_

_Voz femenina:ademas...no podemos decirles esto...sino se emocionaran y lo intentaran_

_Voz masculina:tranquila nada de eso pasara..._

_**Fin de la vision de Haruna.**_

Aki:yo tuve otra diferente..

_**Vision de Aki:**_

_Habia una niña recien nacida y siendo cargada por su madre y su padre_

_Voz femenina:quisas...ella no nasca asi..._

_Voz masculina:Asi como?_

_Voz femenina:que nasa sin mi herencia de poderes..._

_Voz masculina:aah...dudo que sea posible..._

_**Fin de la vision de Aki**_(lo se fue corta xD)

Haruna:cuanten conmigo

Aki:y conmigo...

Cuando empezaron a susurrar palabras(de un idioma raro) poco a poco aparecia un circulo de muchos colores...ese circulo los teletrasporto a despertar vieron que ya no estaban en la cabaña si no..en un palacio...

Flora:aqui...debe ser...

* * *

**y hasta aqui lo dejo^^**

**tienen derecho de matarme por poner la trama mas rara que antes(?)pondre la continuacon cuando llegue a vacaciones shane!**


End file.
